Hermione's Parents
by LuvtoWrite
Summary: Ron...those...they're my parents!"
1. Hermione's POV

Hermione stood in the back of the store looking at Christmas ornaments with her bushy hair pulled back at the nape of her neck. Out of the corner of her eye she was watching Ron follow their children around, acting all the while as bad as the children, if not worse. She smiled and shook her head. She loved Ron with all her heart and knew she had made the best decision in her life when she had married him. As she picked out the ornament she wanted and began to walk back over to her husband and children, an older couple caught her eye. They were gathered around the "sugar free chocolate" section and were laughing as they looked at the boxes. Hermione dropped the ornament she had been holding a moment before and her eyes opened three times wider. The couple looked over at her and the woman smiled in a friendly way.

"Slip out of your hand?" she asked as she walked over to help Hermione pick up the broken pieces. Hermione nodded silently, her mouth agape. There was no way that this woman was standing in front of her…no possible way that she was back in England…

"What's going on?" Ron asked curiously with Rose on his hip and Hugo following mulishly behind the two. Hermione's hands found Ron's shirt and she grasped it with surprising strength. The woman was still picking up pieces of the ornament and talking cheerfully, unaware that Hermione wasn't talking back.

"Ron," Hermione said in a low whisper. She was feeling light headed and clutched his shirt all the tighter. Ron put Rosie down and gripped Hermione's hand in concern.

"What is it?" he asked equally as quietly. Hermione found her voice again and replied quietly, still in shock,

"Ron…my parents…these…are my parents."


	2. Ron's POV

**A/N **

**Okay, want an insight on my "email checking" day? **

**I open up my yahoo page and "Oh my gosh! NINE new messages!?" I open them,….and they're ALL from you people either favoriting this story or putting it on alert or saying: "Hey, update soon!" and I'm thinking… "Brilliant. They all like the one story I had no plans on how to finish. Just brilliant." So I'm feeling bad now for even posting the first chapter up but then "Gasp! An idea? It's a miracle!" and just like that I had some sort of planning working on the back of my mind! It was like magic! So I threw this "chapter" together in the attempt that it might lead me to someplace I can figure out what's going on. **

* * *

Ron said nothing for several minutes. He looked from the woman on the floor, to Hermione, to the woman on the floor again. There was a slight resemblance but he honestly could not believe what Hermione was saying was true. The odds that this woman was actually her mother in the _exact_ muggle shop they were in…the odds were laughable!

"Hermione," Ron said, gently pulling out of her death grip. "Hermione, I think you may be confused. This can't be-" Hermione turned on him with fiery eyes.

"Do you honestly think I don't know who my own parents are!?" she asked and the insane look that had come into her eyes whenever they were studying for exams in their Hogwarts years was back. Ron bit his lip and tried again with a more "sensitive tone" which everyone often said he lacked.

"What I'm trying to say, _dear_, is that your parents are in Australia or someplace like that. Maybe this is another couple that _resembles_ your-" He was once again cut off by Hermione who seemed close to the point of cracking under great stress.

"Haven't you ever heard of going on holiday, Ronald? I would know my parents if I saw them and they're right here! Right. Here," she fiercely. Their whispered dispute was interrupted as the woman, whom Hermione thought was Mrs. Granger, stood up and offered the pieces of the broken ornament to Hermione.

"Pity it broke. It looks like it would have been quite lovely," she said with a bright smile. Her eyes slid over Hermione's features and the smile turned into a puzzled frown.

"I'm sorry," she said slowly, "but do I know you?" Hermione's brown eyes filled with tears. Ron watched her apprehensively as her hand slowly slid towards the wand that was tucked in her jeans pocket.

"I think so," Hermione whispered, her hand grasping the wand. Ron quickly grabbed her wrist, said "excuse us" to the couple, and pulled his wife away from them.

"What are you doing?" he asked in disbelief. Tears were flowing freely from Hermione's eyes now as she choked out, "I'm lifting it. I…they don't know…they won't know who I am until I lift the charm. Ron, _please_!" Ron studied her carefully. He knew how important this was to her. He remembered the night before their wedding day when she had burst into tears because her father wouldn't be able to walk her down the aisle…

"But, Hermione, what if you're wrong?" he asked softly, pushing a piece of hair away from her face that had fallen out of her bun. She looked up at him with watery eyes.

"I _know_ I'm right," she whispered back. Ron nodded and released her wrist. She pulled her wand out of her pocket, pointed it first at her mother, and whispered, _"Un-Obliviate"

* * *

_

**A/N Alright, I KNOW there's a countercharm for obliviate but I couldn't find it on the internet (well, I probably could have but was too lazy to go through more than two different websites) and I don't want to look in the book because I don't know WHERE to look. SO if anyone knows what it is, do me the honor of telling me, will you? I'll give you free candy! Haha.**

**Oh, and I also know this is really short, but what do you expect it to be?! Seeing as I have no ultimate plan in my brain, they're going to be pretty short until I have somewhat of an idea :D Thanks for all your reviews!! I would have thanked you all individually but at the time I didn't feel like writing five of the same thing :D**

**Sorry this A/N is so long.**

**PEACE!**


	3. Wendell's POV

**A/N: Okie dokie, after stumbling on several different websites and reading a few reviews, I have discovered that Hermione's parent's minds were modified and not obliviated. BUT! We are all going to pretend they were obliviated until I go back, mess around, and revise things...okiedokie? Ha-ha.**

**Enjoy**

* * *

"They seem rather disoriented," Wendell whispered to his wife, Monica as he glanced nervously over at the odd couple with two children tailing them. Monica smiled at her husband's concern and whispered back,

"Perhaps they're going through a difficult time, dear." Wendell looked skeptical as he raised an eyebrow, making it go above the glasses he wore.

"I'm sure breaking an ornament is a very distressful ordeal to go through. What's wrong with her husband anyways?" The tall, freckled faced young man kept glancing nervously over his shoulder at them and it was making Wendell uneasy. Monica looked around for a worker in the small Christmas shop as she said distractedly, "Wendell, I don't know what's wrong with her husband. Maybe he thinks _you _look disoriented." Despite his seemingly pointless concerns, Wendell smiled at Monica's teasing. Though they were both nearly at the age of fifty, neither of them had lost their sense of humor. While Monica was looking around for someone to give the broken ornament to, Wendell decided to busy himself looking at the colorful stockings hanging on the back of one of the store's small walls. As he did so, he casually glanced back at the couple again. The young woman with brown hair seemed to be crying now and her husband was trying to comfort her. For a brief instant, he had the startling vision of a little girl with the same face as the woman running to him with a bruised knee and a bicycle in the distance. Quickly he shook his head free of the image and glanced back at the woman in disbelief. He had the indescribable feeling that that image wasn't something concocted by his imagination but that it was a memory. He then told himself that that was ridiculous. He had never seen this woman before in his life, young or old.

As these thoughts ran through his head, he saw the woman cautiously point a stick in the direction where Monica was standing, talking to an employee. Again, he saw another image…

"Daddy! Watch this!" the little girl pointed the stick at a flower pot and immediately it exploded.

Wendell frowned in confusion but the confusion quickly turned to worry when he saw Monica's eyes widen and seem to fall into some sort of trance. In five long strides, he was at his wife's side.

"Monica?" he asked, shaking her by the shoulders. Her eyes were going back and forth as if they were trying to watch something incredibly fast. Fear flooded him. What was going on? He turned to the woman and yelled, "What have you done!?" To his horror, she was now pointing the stick at him; the stick that had seemed to make his wife act funny.

"What are you…" he began but his words slurred together at the end. He saw the woman murmur something with wide eyes and immediately the room seemed to disappear and all Wendell could see was more images…memories…memories that belonged to him.

* * *

**So that was more improvising. Was it bad improvising?**


	4. MonicaEllen's POV

_"Mum, Harry told me he'd write me and he hasn't at all!" Hermione was saying rather dissapointedly to Ellen Granger while Ellen anxiously tried to sweep up the kitchen floor._

_"Who is he, dear?" she asked distractedly. Almost at once she wished she hadn't asked. Harry Potter was all Hermione had been raving about since she had gotten home. Hermione clasped her hands together and followed her mother around the kitchen, talking at full speed. Ellen smiled to herself as she listened to the way Hermione explicitly described the "Boy who lived" and how he had defeated someone called "You know who"._

_"And all the wizards were celebrating because Harry was the one who made You-Know-Who disappear!"_

_"I'm afraid I don't know who. Who?" Ellen asked, deciding to mess around. Hermione caught on immediately._

_"Mother! It's not a joke, it's real! You-Know-Who was_ absolutely terrible_!" Hermione cried, watching her mother now wiping off the kitchen counters in their small home. Ellen put her hands on her hips and smiled again at her daughter._

_"I know he was, darling, but you've told me too many times to count and your grandparents will be here soon! Now, go and study. I don't want you failing any of your classes just because you felt the dire need to explain to me who Harry Potter is. Again," Ellen said. Hermione nodded and bounded away up the stairs, her bushy brown hair flying out behind her. Ellen shook her head exasperatedly. _

_She felt so cut off from her daughter ever since she had come back from that Hogwarts place. It was as if Hermione knew everything about something now and no longer needed Ellen's help. Her baby was growing up…and not even in the right way! She was off casting spells at children her own age and drinking potions so this famous Harry Potter could go try to kill some extremely dark wizard. Ellen didn't know how the rest of the parents felt, but she thought this Harry Potter kid sounded pretty dangerous. _

_With a sigh, Ellen continued to clean up for her parent's arrival. She figured it best to put Hermione's days at Hogwarts in the back of her mind for now and just concentrate on how glad she was that her only daughter was home..._

Monica's eyes shot open but when they did, she realized that they no longer belonged to Monica. She didn't even _know _a Monica. Her name was Ellen and she was supposed to be home, hiding away from the You-Know-Who fellow Hermione had been getting so upset about a few hours ago. Right? So why was she laying in her husband's arms on the cold, linoleum floor of a gift shop?

Wait. She knew what was going on. She had seen this in the late night movies she used to stay up watching. She had died…she was lying in her husband's arms because she was dead and now she was stuck in a world where no one could hear her! Ellen's hands started shaking. She didn't want to be dead.

"I don't want to die!" she whimpered, not realizing that several people were crowded around her. Somebody laughed.

"You're not going to die, miss. Just slipped is all," the voice said, giving her a hand up so she was once again on her feet. Ellen blinked several times, looked down at her husband, and realized he looked just as disoriented as she felt.

"Are you going to be alright?" a different person asked. Ellen nodded, dazedly. Her brown eyes scanned the very small store and she located a very tall red head…Ron, she thought his name was. Ignoring the concerns of the customers in the shop and forgetting about her husband still not knowing what to do, Ellen walked over to the red headed fellow.

"Is your name Ron?" she asked. He looked down at his girlfriend or somebody who had her face hidden in his shirt and then looked back at Ellen.

"Yeah…yeah, that's me." Ellen smiled in relief. The girl looked up from Ron's shoulder and looked at Ellen with blurry eyes.

"Mum?" she whispered, sounding like a vulnerable child. Ellen's smile slipped off her face.

"Hermione!" she exclaimed. "Hermione, what's wrong? Why are you crying?" Hermione didn't answer but broke down into a new set of sobs.

"Oh mum," she whispered, falling into Ellen's open arms. "Mum, I'm so sorry. So, so sorry."

* * *

**A/N: Sorry for the longish wait. Today was the first day I was struck by inspiration. Hope you enjoyed. **


	5. But why

"…and I didn't lift the charm. I couldn't. I came back to do it and you both seemed so happy living in Australia. You seemed so happy without a care in the world…I couldn't take that away from you when I didn't know if you wanted to be taken away from it," Hermione was saying in between sobs. Her eyes were red and puffy and she looked a mess. Feverishly, she grabbed another tissue from the box Ron was holding out to her.

They were back at home now. Hugo and Rose had been sent upstairs to play while Hermione reunited with her parents. Hermione had hoped that the comfortable aspect of her living room would console her and help her stay calm. However, this was far from working. Her parents (her parents!) were sitting across from her, looking very confused and slightly disappointed.

Ellen had her hand over her eyes as she listened to the whole thing and Hermione could only guess what thoughts were running through her mind.

"But why, Hermy? Why wouldn't you lift the charm? You should have known that we would always want to be part of your life!" she finally said, while Hermione was dabbing at her eyes with the tissue. Hermione started crying even harder and she fell into Ron's open arms for support.

Ron looked over at Ellen and gently said, "She wanted to. She really did. But she wanted so much for you two to be happy."

"But we would have been happy. Not to mention safe. That dark lord fellow was dead, wasn't he?" asked Wendell, or Alvin as his name properly was.

Hermione mumbled something incoherent and Ron tenderly moved her head away from his shirt so that she could speak.

"He was dead but I was worried it had been some sort of trick. I didn't want to release the two of you from the charm only to have Voldemort return or something awful like that," she said shakily, ignoring Ron's flinch at hearing the name "Voldemort." Years and years had passed and yet still his name was feared by some.

It was silent for a very long time. The silence was only occasionally punctured by Hugo or Rose's laughter from upstairs.

"I'm so, so sorry," Hermione whispered. She felt Ron grip her hand in comfort but she hardly felt it. She was anxiously watching her parents' responses.

Ellen and Alvin glanced at each other.

"So," Ellen said slowly, "just to get this straight. It's been twelve years since we last saw you, we have two grandchildren, and we're reaching the age of sixty?" Hermione nodded, her eyes filling with tears once again. Ellen reached across the couch and put her hand on Hermione's shoulder. Her face was warm and there was no trace of hostility in it. Pushing away Hermione's hair out of her face, she said, "I forgive you."

The mother and daughter embraced, now both in tears.

"I forgive you."

******A/N: Hey, ya'll! Sorry for the wait...you know the drill. And also, I'm sorry if this chapter sucks. I don't think it's one of my better chapters but it's all I've got right now...Please R&R!**

**Thanks for all the reviews I've already gotten, guys! You people are the only reason this story is going somewhere :)**

**If you have any ideas, PLEASE feel free to express them!**

**Peace!**

**Elle**


	6. Alvin's POV

Alvin stared soundlessly at the ceiling as he tried to get to sleep on his daughter's fold out couch. Ellen was snoring softly next to him and Hermione and her family had gone to bed hours ago. Alvin, however, couldn't get to sleep.

He'd played the part of concerned and happy parent after Ellen had graciously forgiven Hermione, but he wasn't too sure he was ready to forgive quite as easily. It'd been twelve years. Twelve years of living that hadn't belonged to Alvin. Twelve years in which he'd been as baffled as an old chap who was wearing a raincoat in the sun. His life did not belong to him anymore. He felt as though everything worth living for had disappeared once Hermione had lifted the weird charm thing she'd placed over him and his wife.

To be honest with himself, he didn't want to have his old life back. The new life he'd had, pretending to be Wendell, was the thing he missed. Hermione's worries had been well worth the while. Alvin simply didn't want to be Alvin anymore. Wendell's life was the one he wanted and he needed to get back to it somehow.

He only wished he wouldn't be alone in this task. He was positive that Ellen needed to be here, back with her only daughter. But Alvin had moved on fifteen years ago when he'd realized that Hermione didn't need him anymore. When he'd realized that, to his daughter, he was nothing more than a memory.

He wasn't about to come back.

* * *

**_ AN: Hola!_**

**_So it's been like...forever. And I am truly sorry (again) if this chapter is not up to standards or if it doesn't make any sense...I kind of wrote it really fast just for the sake of putting something up. Constructiveness is always nice and so are reviews! But you cool people have been giving me lots of reviews and I am SOOO grateful! _**

**_Thanks to everyone who's reviewed/favorited/alerted this story. Makes me feel so happy :)_**

**_Until the next update..._**

**_PEACE!_**


End file.
